The Good Samaritan
by Scorpion24
Summary: Ruth is taking a few days away from the Grid- but an advert in the paper could lead to more than she had bargained for... One shot of pure fluff and randomness!


**I am still working on "Last Chance" but after the tragic ending of S10 E2 I was craving some serious fluff I have no clue where this idea came from and it's complete and utter fluff and randomness but I hope you enjoy Warning- there is some stronger language…**

The hot mug of tea rested invitingly on the kitchen table. Ruth sighed as she looked at the clock and she felt a small smile creep over her lips. She could not remember the last time she had sat at home reading the paper at 11 o'clock on a Tuesday morning. She could not help but see it as a guilty pleasure. However, as the sunlight streamed through the blinds she allowed the warm rays to relax her even more. Initially she had thought it a bad idea when Erin suggested she take a few days leave. No, in fact, she had thought it a ridiculous and impossible idea. Nevertheless, Erin had insisted that due to the state she was in, Ruth would be no use to them whatsoever, there on the Grid.

She had been right, of course. Ever since Harry had been suspended over the whole Albany debacle, Ruth had found herself unable to focus on anything at work. She would begin to read a file and completely forget what it was she was supposed to be scanning for, as her thoughts drifted to what he might be doing at that exact moment. She would sit in briefings and stare blankly at the wall, concerning herself with the hope that he was eating properly. The worry and strain had taken its noticeable toll and after three weeks, Erin had called her into the office.

"Ruth, I think it best that you consider having a few days away from here?"

"Away from here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, at the moment, that is, in your current… situation with… everything that has happened, I just feel that maybe some time away from the Grid would be … advisable."

"Are you firing me?"

"No! God, no! Ruth you're one of the best analysts- strike that- the best analyst I've ever worked with. It's just that if you're not carful you are going to run yourself into the ground and I know Harry would never forgive me if that happen on my watch."

And so, that was how Ruth came to find herself, paper in hand, mid morning and quite as content as could be- well given her 'situation'.

Determined not to spend her days solely worrying about his welfare (despite the fact that that was all she had managed to do since she had woken up that morning) Ruth flicked open the front cover of the paper. Trying in vain to over look the painfully familiar stories of terrorism plots and threats against Britain she found herself pawing through the classified and other random advertisements. Suddenly, she caught sight of a small request in the bottom left hand corner of the page. Laying the paper out flat on the table, she began to read;

_Are you a Book Worm? Would you like to use your love of literature to help others? We are looking for kind hearted and generous volunteers who are willing to spare an hour a week to read to residents at St. Anne's Residential Home. We would be grateful for any offers. For enquiries, please contact Margret on 07623 822108._

Ruth reached for the phone and quickly dialled the number, before she could change her mind. She had been considering doing something like this for a while. Since her choir had dissolved, due to others' commitments during the summer months, she had found herself locked purely in the life of the Grid. She had longed for that refreshing break she had achieved when singing where, even if only for a few hours a week she could be herself. Not Ruth the analyst. Not Ruth the spook. Just… Ruth.

"Hello. St Anne's Residential Home. How may I help you?"

Taking a deep breath she stealthily approached the desk. "Hello" she beamed to the receptionist. "I'm here for the reading."

"You must be Ms. Evershed," mused the plump woman from behind the desk.

"How did you know?" Ruth could not quiet squash the paranoid edge to her voice that came from too many years in the service. The woman smiled at her.

"'Cause you're the only 'good Samaritan' who signed up for the blasted thing."

Ruth's smile faltered slightly. She had forgotten what it was like to be the 'only one' interested in things like reading and classics. She conceded sadly that after so many years on the Grid she had come to expect other around her to appreciate her values, even if they did not fully comprehend them. She had never been scoffed at on the Grid for her love of literature. That said, it could have been something to do with the fact that Harry may have promptly fired anyone who had dared!

She closed her eyes, briefly, to the thought. Determination to let go of it, to let go of him, for a little while drove her ever forward. Smiling sweetly, she replied in a calm and secure tone "Then show me the road to Jericho."

A few minutes later, Ruth found herself being shown to a small but comfortable room. Sat in the corner was an elderly lady who, despite the general wear and tear of the many years, appeared to be in good health and high spirits. She turned and smiled brightly as Ruth and the spook in her could not help but register a slightly glint in her eyes. "Ah! Ms. Evershed. I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I'm glad to be here Ms… erm…"

"Ada. Please."

"Well, Ada. I'm very glad to be here. And it's Ruth, by the way. My name is Ruth, I mean… That's what you can call me. Not Ms. Evershed, it's just no one calls me that. Well, not really anyway…" Ada chuckled overtly, causing Ruth to halt in her rambling tracks.

"Your nerves dear," she ventured in a tone that only the elderly are permitted to use "I bet they've proved a damn nuisance for you at times!" Ruth blushed and looked shamefully at the floor. Ada reached out a hand a gently patted her arm, her touch sending unexplained warmth through Ruth's body. "My husband used to say the shyness of a female was their greatest endearment." she continued kindly, to which Ruth smiled and politely sat down in the seat opposite her.

After pouring them both a strong cup of tea, their conversation began to flow steadily. Ruth listened intently as Ada told her all about her husband, who had sadly been killed in the war, and her son who, even more tragically, had never known his father. "Poor thing!" Ruth exclaimed, the thought of a young boy growing up without a father a little too close for comfort. She could not help but think of Niko. Ada watched curiously as her guest's eyes undoubtedly clouded in painfully memories. Deciding it best not to pry, she continued brightly.

"Oh don't worry. I more than made up for his lack of male influence. He's the most typical male going! Works unholy hours, has no time for his elderly relations, thinks the idea of a great Christmas present is a cheap box of chocolates. Yes, I guess his manly charm is all part of the reason I'm stuck in here! Yep. I think I'd say I got it pretty spot on, wouldn't you?" Despite her mocking tone and kind smile, Ruth could not misinterpret the slight hurt in her voice. About to press her further, Ruth found herself interrupted by a soft tap on the door.

"Time for dinner I'm afraid Ada." Ruth glanced at her watch and couldn't believe an hour had passed so quickly. Looking to Ada she smiled brightly.

"Right, well I'll leave you to your dinner. It's been lovely to meet you Ada, and I'd be ever so grateful if you'll have me back to visit sometime soon."

"I'd be the grateful one, my dear. You're welcome anytime." Ruth squeezed her hand, affectionately. She wasn't sure why but although she had only known the woman for an hour she felt she had known her a lot longer. There was something about her that Ruth felt drawn to. Perhaps it was the lonely vulnerability that had crept into her words at the mention of her son. Perhaps it was just that she was the first person in along time who took genuine pleasure it just her company.

"I'll see you soon then." Ruth flashed her one last broad smile and then swiftly left the room.

"She seemed nice." the nurse commented as she helped Ada from her chair.

"She did, didn't she" mused the older lady, smiling broadly after the young woman who had just left. "Very nice."

Three days later, Ruth found herself sat again in Ada's room. "I hope you don't mind my returning so soon, it's just that I have a few days off work so I thought I'd put them to good use."

"And you couldn't think of a better way to spend your time than stuck in her with an old bugger like me?" Ruth dipped her eyelashes, trying to think of a convincing response. The truth was that she couldn't think of anything else she would rather be doing with her time off (well, anything that would not result in her losing her job anyway) and was grateful when Ada continued the conversation.

"So," exclaimed the old lady, realising her mistake too late "a few days off, hey? That must be nice." Ruth smiled gratefully at the old woman, who caught her eyes knowingly. "What is it you said you did again?"

"I didn't" startled Ruth, the spy in her casting unnecessary aspersions once again, Ada raised an eyebrow at her guest. Again, Ruth felt compelled by her to continue. "I work in the tax office" she lied. "Paper work and boring stuff, really." Ada noted how her cheeks tinged pink when she lied and how she averted her eyes at all times. Again, deciding that Ruth's personal issues were not her concern, she instead smiled and nodded in agreement, "Ahh! The dreaded paper work. And it'll all be waiting for you there on Monday morning no doubt!"

"Not all of it." Ruth retorted, without pausing to think. Realising, her eyes shot in alarm to meet Ada's. Ada, however, sat smiling kindly at her.

"A man?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is it a man that won't be waiting for you- not just the paper work?"

"No…I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I mean…" Ruth's cheeks flamed scarlet and her eyes flew widely around the small room. Finally they rested on her now furiously fidgeting fingers. "How did you know?"

"Ruth, when you've been around as long as I have, you get to recognise the signs. Love is a terrible thing. It scars us deeper than even we, ourselves, can see." Allowing her words to resonate with her, Ruth lifted her eyes to meet the kind yet tired ones that held her gaze.

"I've never told anyone before" her voice was heavy with caged emotion. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her rational self was screaming in alarm. She didn't even know this woman! She had spent her whole life hiding her true self from the world, especially those she held dear, yet here she was inclined to tell Ada everything. There was something about the genuine depth and humility in Ada's brown eyes that seemed to challenge her to continue. There was an unnerving familiarity that made it impossible to stop. "He's my boss. He is the most impossible, stubborn, pompous and irritating man I have ever, ever known and yet… I've been in love with him as long as I can remember."

Ruth raised her hand to her cheek and was alarmed to find it wet with tears. Ada, however, simply smiled at her. "They're all bastards, dear. But we can't help but love them."

"It's complicated though…" she began in earnest.

"It always is."

"No, you don't understand! I could never be with him. He knows too much about me. We've… we've caused each other too much heartache. Too much grief." Ada watched her in her inner turmoil and cocked her head softly to one side. "Does he love you?" Ruth's hands began to ring ever more vigorously.

"I don't know! I…Well…"She thought back to a month ago- her lying on the cold slab in Lucas's warehouse. She thought back to Harry's concerned face as he had lifted her from her unconscious state. She saw the utter despair in his eyes as she had so heartlessly scorned him for saving her life. "Yes" she breathed. "Yes, he loves me."

Leaning slowly forward, Ada placed a warm hand on Ruth's. "Then nothing has ever been simpler." Ruth sighed and could not help but smile at the elderly woman frail naivety.

"I suppose. Your right." She lied. Ada saw the lie and this time decided she was not about to let it be.

"No, Ruth. I am definitely right. Imagine loosing him. Would you think of him every second of everyday for the rest of your life?" Ruth closed her eyes and thought of the endless dark nights in Cyprus.

"Yes" she whispered. "Yes I would."

"And would you give up everything just to see him safe and out of harms way?" She thought back to Cotterdam.

"Yes" she admitted, emotion rising heavily in her chest.

"And even though there may be many thing unspoken, you always know exactly what he is trying to tell you?" Ruth's eyes shot open. The niggling feeling of familiarity fluttering uncomfortably in her stomach, she lent forward and looked closely into the old lady's eyes.

"Yes" she spoke slowly. Ada mirrored her movement and bent further towards her, before whispering.

"Then for goodness sake, do something about it." Ruth's features suddenly softened and she smiled at the elderly lady. Her mouth stretched into a wide smile and she began to laugh. Her laugh was infectious and soon Ada too had joined in on the hilarity that had apparently sprung from their conversation. Both woman sat and laughed. They laughed at their respective 'situations', at their new found friendship, but most of all they laughed at love and how something so seemingly simple could cause so many complications in a person's life.

A sudden cough from the doorway brought their comedy to a swift halt. Ada jumped and lifted her sparkling eyes to face her son. Smiling broadly she scoffed "Jesus! Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock, Harry?"

"Harry?" Ruth spun around hurriedly, and almost fell from her chair as she registered the sight of him stood in the doorway. Their faces reflections of the others alarm, Ada looked knowingly between the two of them.

"I believe you two, erm… well, know each other." Her smile could be heard in every word she spoke. Eyes wide, Ruth's gaze shot to her.

"Harry? Your son is… you knew I… but… Oh God!" Ruth dropped her head into her hands and tried to erase everything she had ever said to this woman. She was still trying desperately to will the ground to swallow her whole, when her heart was jolted so suddenly, she though a heart attack may take care of the impending embarrassment for her.

"Ruth was just telling me about…" Her head shot up and she launched herself from the chair and fled out of the door, avoiding his gaze at all times.

"…you." Ada finished smugly to herself, as she watched her son chase after the love of his life.

"Ruth! Ruth!" He caught her arm just as she reached the front door. Pulling away from his touch, she leant heavily against the wall, and looked purposefully to the floor. She felt humiliated and embarrassed and the last thing she needed, the last person she needed, right now was him.

"This isn't fair Harry. Let me go."

"No. Not until you explain what the hell has just happened!"

"Me explain?" Now her eyes shot to meet his. Recognising those painfully familiar brown eyes she inwardly cursed her own stupidity. "Of course! How did I not see it? How could I not see that she was your mother?"

"What?"

"Ada! She's just like you! You're both so bloody infuriating. You both trample over other people's feelings for some small self-righteous victory! And you're both so flaming… infuriating!"

"You already said that!" He could not help the smile that now curled on his lips.

"Yes, well. I bloody meant it!"

"That's not a very nice way to speak about an elderly lady Ruth!"

She shot him an 'I'm warning you, Harry Pearce" stare and he decided that perhaps he should let that one lie.

In the moment he truly saw her for the first time. He observed her casual clothes, the bright colours setting the sparkle in her eyes gleaming in a way he had not seen for a long while. As the intensity of her beauty hit him hard, he too found himself leaning heavily against the opposite wall. "Why were you here, Ruth? Why were you visiting her?"

"I didn't know who she was! I saw an advert in the paper and rang the number, and then the woman said I was the only 'good Samaritan', lot of good that did me, and then I met her and didn't ever think for one minute that she was going to turn out to be your flaming mother! Arrghhh!"

"Let me guess, I'm infuriating?" She did not return his smile. All she could do was close her eyes and allow all of the fight she had left to drain from her. For a few minutes they stood, as Harry gave her the spaces she needed to collect her thoughts. Finally she opened her eyes and holding his gaze steadily, spoke in a much calmer tone. "How did she know who I was?" He narrowed his eyes before allowing for an honest answer.

"Because I talk about you. Always."

"What?"

"I've told her about you."

"Why?"

"Because, believe it or not, when you love someone it's nice to talk about it once in a while." Her heart was thumping so hard she could barely think straight.

"You love me?"

"Does that infuriate you Ruth?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause. Slowly, he took a step towards her. " I didn't know she was seeing you. I promise."

She met his gaze and saw he was telling the truth. Something about the intensity of his eyes powered her onwards. "I told her things, Harry."

He looked at her questioningly. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I told her things that I wish I had told someone else first."

He took another step towards her. "Who?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she took a step forward and met him in the middle of the corridor. Slowly, she took him in. She noticed his casual dress, his slightly longer curls, slightly leaner torso. "You look… I haven't seen you in a while. I've… well... I guess I've…"

"I've missed you too Ruth."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Oh" as she spoke, her breath danced gently across his open collar. His hand moved tentatively to her cheek, and he slowly traced his thumb along her smooth skin. "Harry." When she spoke, her voice was tender yet ripe with flooding emotions. "Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" His mouth was now so close to hers that she could taste his words on her eager lips.

"The thing I told Ada, your Mother, I should have told you first."

"Oh?" He tilted his head and smiled down at her. "And what might that have been?"

"I told her that I love you."

"Really? And what did she say to that?" Ruth's lips, now infuriatingly close to his, curled into a smile. "Well, I think she agreed that you were actually the most pompous, irritating and infuriating man…" But she never did finish answering hi, as, with that he leant forward and closed the gap between them. Her lips burned against his as they wrapped each other up in their long overdue embrace.

A little way along the corridor, the same nurse had appeared to take Ada for her dinner. "Did you see them?" Ada grinned at the nurse eagerly.

"Yes Mrs. Pearce. I saw them. What have you been up to now? You've got that meddling twinkle in your eye there!"

Ignoring the inclination, entirely, Ada simply watched the couple united in the front porch and allowed her heart to bask in the sight. "I think I'll be getting a significantly larger gift for Christmas this year!"

**I hope you enjoyed it and can forgive the complete randomness Please review and make me smile **


End file.
